


From the Ground Up, We'll Rise.

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: H.Y.D.R.A. Sector: The Den [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emotional Manipulation, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kate Argent Dies, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Murder, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Fitz, Nogitsune Stiles, Power Dynamics, Revenge, Temptation, Were-Creatures, Werejaguar Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets kidnapped by Stiles, who he's been looking for since he heard about his kidnapping. Derek never expected to find him in the center of and high command of HYDRA next to Grant Ward and Leo Fitz(who is also possessed by the Nogitsune power). Derek tries to convince Stiles to come back, to fight the darkness. </p><p>But Stiles offers Derek what he believes is a better deal. </p><p>What will Derek decide? Drag Stiles back home by force...or accept Stiles's offer and possibly get closure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ground Up, We'll Rise.

Derek struggled against his restraints but they were laced with wolves bane, and he was still coming off of the sedatives they used to knock him out. When the sack over his head was removed, his roar was cut short when he realized who it was. 

" _Stiles_!?"

Stiles just smirked at him lazily, "Hello Derek. I haven't seen you since you abandoned us." 

A look of hurt crossed Derek's face before he shook his head and steeled his gaze, "What the _hell_ is going on? _Where_ are we? Why are _you_ here? Where have you _been_? We've been looking all over for you!" 

"So many questions..." Stiles mused as he moved to undo the restraints. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" A calm, gruff voice came from the shadows. 

Derek's eyes flashed gold to help him see in the darkness and he couldn't help but notice the odd similarities between the man who had spoken and himself. He let out a low growl before Stiles's voice brought his attention back to him.

"He won't hurt me." Stiles said with confidence. 

"Not really my concern since I know he _can't_. Trying to make a run however..."

"He's here to save me, Grant. He won't dare leave without me." Stiles replied. 

"What the hell is going on Stiles?" Derek demanded once he was free.

Stiles shared a look with that Grant guy, before turning to Derek and responding, "Welcome to H.Y.D.R.A."

* * *

 

"This is _insane_! Please tell me you understand that. _This_? This is _not_ you!" Derek paced back in forth in front of Stiles.

Stiles had taken Derek to a much nicer place than the dungeon where he was being held. It was one of the higher floors where very few people had access to. It was very well furnished and stocked with the very best. Stiles was leaning back on the leather couch while sipping from his tumbler as he watched Derek. He'd just explained what's happened since his kidnapping. 

The Nogitsune being unleashed and finding another vessel. That he was needed because the Oni only recognized him as their master, and how he was once more under the influence of the demonic fox. How the person he shared a link with had influence in the very top levels of H.Y.D.R.A.

"This is that damn fox! And we need to get it out of you!" Derek stressed as he stopped in front of Stiles and begged him to understand his rantings.

Stiles finished his drink and set it said before standing and cupping Derek's face, "This is me, Derek. Me, _Stiles_." 

Derek shook his head but didn't move away and brought Stiles closer by his hips. 

"It's different this time. The last time we dealt with the fox, it didn't leave it without wounds. It's feeding, yes, but it's switched places. Before, it forced me into the back of my mind while it played center stage. Now it's nestled deep inside of me, offering me strength and power, and it's _amazing_!" Stiles explained. Derek didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, and kept shaking his head in denial.

"Derek, me having the Nogitsune back is no different than your wolf..."

"So what now?" Derek demanded as he pulled away. He even pushed Stiles but it was a very weak attempt and they both knew it. 

"Well, personally, I'm hoping you'll join me." Stiles replied as he sat back down and looked up at Derek. 

" _Join_ you? You expect me to _join_ you?" Derek scoffed. 

Stiles shrugged, "What else do you have going on exactly? You abandoned Beacon Hills."

"I didn't abandoned-"

"You're not even with Braeden anymore. The last time you reached out to her was to ask for her help in finding me."

"How do you-"

"You haven't even tried to contact Cora or Isaac or anyone for that matter. You're alone, Derek. A lone wolf, and we both know what happens to those. But I can change that..." Stiles all but purred, smirking, as he stood up and invaded Derek's personal space. 

Derek, always having been comfortable with their physical closeness, doesn't move away. He doesn't speak verbally, but he furrows his eyebrows as he silently demands. 

"I can offer you _everything_..."

"Everything?" Derek scoffed in disbelief. 

"Yes. I can give you power, I can give you a pack, I can give you... _closure_."

* * *

 

"Stiles...what is this?" Derek mumbled as he watched through the two way glass. 

On the other side, Kate Argent was being suspended in chains. Her hair was chopped off in different places, the little bit of clothing that remained on her was filthy and tattered, she was wolf out and wounded all over. From cuts to burn marks, and gashes...none of them healing. 

Stiles smirked at the image in front of him and it was very unsettling for Derek to see. 

"This? This is a present. I admit I had a bit of fun myself. I hope you don't mind." He said with fake sweetness. 

" _You_...you did this?" Derek demanded. He probably should be more angry. More shocked. But maybe because it was Kate, he wasn't. But he refused to be happy about it. Refuse to condone anything.

"Not all of it. This level of mastery was Ward's doing. He's the guy from earlier." Stiles explained. Then he turned to face Kate's direction again. "She's been poked and prodded and opened in ways the Argents do to werewolves themselves. I'm sure you can recognize some of the MO. Ward recruited one of the Argents from the France region and learned a thing or two from their torture rule book. You know, before we killed him. I figured it was the only justice she'd approve of. She became a monster her family hunted, she's bound by their rules..." He paused for a moment as he recalled the memory of when he approached Kate while Ward was torturing her. He smiled fondly. "I asked Ward for tips and lessons. He in turned asked me if I wanted to hurt her like her family has hurt others. I asked him to teach me his preferred way. And so he did..."

"What did you do?" Derek asked quietly, as he tried to analyze all the wounds Kate's endured. 

"Well...I honestly thought about you." Stiles replied in sincerity. When Derek looked at him with a look that beckoned him to continued, Stiles did. He did so while tracing the triskelion pattern on Derek's shirt. "You tried so hard not to feel anything after what she did that made you feel everything...so I merely returned the favor. You'll know it wasn't easy finding something that'll numb a werewolf without sedating it, but if you look hard enough, you can find _anything_! So I dosed her with my little concoction. Then I stabbed very sharp wires just under each fingernail as she watched. I also did so to the toenails. Pushed them in deep, too. The psychological torture that did alone was enough to make me hard. But I remembered just how much Kate loved her tazers....so I added that shocking little feature to the wires. 

"For a very long moment, Kate didn't feel anything at all. And then the drugs wore off and she...she felt _everything_!" Stiles smiled with glee. 

"Stiles...that-"

"I left her for you. But I took the pleasure of killing Gerard Argent." Stiles said very seriously.

" _What_?"

Stiles shrugged, "He kidnapped me, a human, someone he was meant to protect if he actually upheld his hunter's code. But instead he kidnapped me and tortured me...so I killed him. He lived off making others feel helpless, so I tied him up, nice and tight so it would hurt, set him on the ledge of a bridge...watched the fear and panic at the realization that there would be no one to come save him. Not his daughter, not his son. No one....he was going to die alone. The bridge wasn't too high, so he was alive when he hit the water." Stiles smiled, a tender grin, "He drowned...slowly and painfully, his life ended. And I got closure. And now it's your turn."

Derek shook his head and took a step away from Stiles, "This is _insane_!"

"She's an Alpha." Stiles stated out of the blue. 

That had Derek tensing, and looking at Stiles with wolfed out eyes. 

"She killed an Alpha not too long ago, and this? This is what we did to her. But we left her, for you. Kill her and become an Alpha again! And then you can have everything you've ever wanted!" Stiles imploringly explained. He picked up a tablet from a nearby table and passed it over to Derek after typing in a few security codes. "See these people? They're your pack. They have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. They're directionless souls who need, who _want_ , a leader who can take them to greatness. And that's you. These people...they're not misguided teenagers who don't understand what's really at risk. Everyone here, is ready to kill or be killed. They are willing to do anything for the man willing to be their Alpha...You can have it all Derek. Power, a pack, closure..."

"And you?" Derek asked after a moment of staring at the faces on the screen. 

Stiles smiled, not smirked, as he closed the distance between them, and pulled Derek down for a kiss.

* * *

 

"I want the Bite." Ward said as he stood next to Stiles and Fitz, over looking those who have just received the Bite. 

Derek had marched into the room Kate was strung up, claws extended and murder in his eyes. Stiles and promises that seemed too good to be true aside, he would never turn down the chance to kill Kate. He slashed her throat and he felt the surge of power, oh so familiar, yet foreign, course through his veins. Stiles had approached him, wrapping himself around Derek's arm and leaning up to kiss his cheek. While Derek had taken the joy of taking Kate's life, Stiles had brought in canisters of gasoline. This time, there would be no chance for Kate to come back later. He'd done the honors of dousing her, but Derek was the one who sparked the lighter and used to set Kate's corpse ablaze.

Stiles let Derek get used to his powers over night (as well as finally do something about that horrible sexual tension they've both had since the beginning), and the next day presented him with the first 100 soldiers that would be his pack. 

(( _"...One hundred?" Derek asked in disbelief._

 _"I know, it's a slow start, but we have to begin somewhere." Stiles replied with smugness._ ))

Derek spent an entire morning biting his recruits. He expected some to die, he'd warned Stiles about the dangers. But Stiles reminded Derek that these people knew the risk, and they'd voluntarily signed up for it anyway. Luckily, no one died. With each one that obtained the wolf's blessing, Derek felt the surge in power grow. 

The new wolves were being kept in a training facility ground floor, with Derek making rounds and barking orders, asserting his dominance. Stiles knew that Derek had doubts about these trained killers and lethal soldiers would submit to him, but he was pleasantly surprised how just about over 50% of them showed him their neck and lowered their gaze almost immediately.

"Of course you do...but you can't have it." Stiles replied. 

"It could be an advantage." Ward said, and Stiles could hear the jealousy clearly. 

Stiles laughed a bit, "First off, he and I have plenty of unresolved sexual tension to work out. He's not going to touch your precious Fitz. Secondly, you know how Alpha personalities work. If there's more than one, they clash. This isn't metaphorical anymore. He's an Apex Predator...and besides, we need you human."

"He's right." Fitz agreed and then explained when he saw Ward frown. "Having werewolves will definitely make H.Y.D.R.A stronger, no doubt about that, but wolves come with weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Ward echoed.

"Wolves bane, mistletoe, silver, and mountain ash.  The first three are poison, but the last one...make a barrier of it and were-creatures cannot step through. They're either caged or held back...problematic. Which is why we need humans. We're a team now, Ward. We can't forget to cover each other's backs. The wolves will supply extra muscle and speed and level us with the Inhumans S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to recruit to their sides. But the wolves need humans to have their backs in case they get poisoned, in case there's a metal being used they can't bypass. We're now the _true_ H.Y.D.R.A. Our many heads will work together as one body." Stiles explained.   

* * *

 

"Was this always a part of your plan?" Fitz asked Stiles as he approached him. 

Both turned to watch as one by one, soldier after soldier, came to stand in line until there were ten rows of ten. They then turned their heads upward to where Derek looked down at his new pack. Something akin to wonder and pride on his face, that had Stiles smiling slightly. 

"It was part of a dream. To see it come true...I'd like to think of it as a sign that we're on the right path." Stiles replied. 

He left Fitz there, who was soon joined by Ward. Both watched as Stiles joined Derek up on the balcony. Derek held his arm open for Stiles, who nestled in naturally before leaning up to give Derek a kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other and Stiles could almost feel the happiness radiating off of the Alpha werewolf. Derek's eyes then flashed red as he turned to his soldiers and roared. In response, every pair of eyes on the ground floor flashed blue and howled back in unison. 

"Blue is such a pretty color." Stiles said as he smiled up at Derek and kissed him again. 


End file.
